


Welcome Home

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, F/F, Footsie, GP, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, PWP, Smut, Squirting, Sugar Mommy, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun's been away for a business trip and after four days, finally comes home. But while they're at dinner, Jihyo pushes things a little far.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 140





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Dahyo! The babies. I have a list of oneshots I need to go through and this was in it. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Dahyun pulled into the garage and decided to leave her stuff in the trunk for later, too excited to see Jihyo. She opened the door and as soon as it beeped, letting the house know it had been opened, she heard thundering footsteps coming down the stairs. 

  
  


“Baby!” 

  
  


Dahyun opened her arms and caught Jihyo when she leapt for her, making her stumble back a few steps. “I missed you.” She muttered, burying her face in her neck. 

  
  


Jihyo tightened her arms and legs around her. “I missed you, too.” She pulled back and cupped her cheeks, kissing her deeply. “Take me with you next time. Four days is too much.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled and kissed her back. “I will. I don’t have another trip for a few months, but I’ll bring you with me.” 

  
  


Jihyo beamed. “Good.” 

  
  


Dahyun moved them to sit her on the counter, placing a few kisses on her neck. “Do you want to go to dinner? It’s almost six.” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded, tilting her head a little to give her more room. “Sounds good, but we should leave right after.” She grabbed Dahyun’s wrists and moved them around to her ass. “I’ve missed you in more ways than one.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and squeezed her ass tightly. “Let’s get changed then.” She helped her off of the counter and followed her upstairs. She stripped down in the closet and kept it casual with jeans and a white button down. Jihyo got a little more dressed up in a mid thigh black dress that was somewhat low cut to show a bit of her cleavage. Dahyun couldn’t help but spare a few glances at her chest. 

  
  


“Ready?” Dahyun grabbed her keys and held her hand out for Jihyo to take. 

  
  


“Very.” She laced their fingers and followed her out to the car. Dahyun opened the door for her then jogged around to drive them to one of their favorite restaurants since they always gave them a slightly more private table toward the back. She gave a small nod to the host as she walked past to the table. After getting Jihyo in her seat, she sat across from her. 

  
  


“Anything to drink tonight or just water?” Dahyun asked, opening the menu. 

  
  


“Water. It’s your first night back, I don’t want to be tipsy.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded and ordered two glasses of water for them. While they were waiting, she felt Jihyo’s foot sliding along her calf. She looked up and saw mischievous eyes staring back at her, one corner of her mouth turned up as her foot got higher. 

  
  


“Jihyo,” Dahyun wanted quietly. 

  
  


“Hmm?” Her foot got higher, running along her inner thigh. 

  
  


“You’re being a brat.” 

  
  


“You like when I’m a brat, mommy.” Jihyo’s brow raised as she pressed her foot against her crotch. 

  
  


Dahyun reached down and gripped her ankle, but cleared her throat when her heel pressed against her balls and sole pushed into her shaft. She knew what Jihyo was trying to get out of her and played along. “Keep this up and you’ll get punished.” 

  
  


“Good. I’ve been a bad girl.” 

  
  


Dahyun couldn’t help but crack a small smile at how hard she was pushing it. She mashed her lips together to hide it. The waiter came over then to take their order and Jihyo moved her foot up and down, making her squirm in her seat. It had been four days after all and the barest touch was making her rock hard. After the waiter left, Dahyun tightened her grip on her ankle. 

  
  


“I should bend you over this table in front of all these people and show them what a fucking cockslut you are.” She growled under her breath, having to hold off her orgasm already. 

  
  


Jihyo grinned wide, knowing the effect she was having on her. “We both know you won’t do that, mommy. You like having me all to yourself.” 

  
  


“Because you’re mine.” 

  
  


“I am.” Jihyo repositioned her foot and used the ball of her foot to stroke right where the head of her cock was. “All yours.” 

  
  


Dahyun let a moan slip out, her thighs closing around her foot. “That’s enough.” She said firmly. 

  
  


Jihyo puckered her lips and sent her a kiss as she stilled her foot, but didn’t release the bit of pressure she had on it. When the food came, she pulled her foot back, acting as if nothing happened. Dahyun did her best to think of anything to get her erection to go down even a little before they had to leave the restaurant. After they’d finished eating, Jihyo slipped her heel back on and stood with Dahyun, spotting a bit of a bulge still in her pants. While she paid, she pressed against her back, hand resting low on her hip. 

  
  


In the car, Jihyo reached over and rubbed her bulge. Dahyun’s hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. “After all that, you’re still doing it?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Jihyo leaned in and kissed along her cheek and neck, stretching her fingers out to grab her shaft through her jeans. 

  
  


Dahyun grunted and pushed up into her hand. “You’re in so much trouble.” 

  
  


Jihyo nipped her earlobe and tugged on it. “Good. Punish me, mommy.” 

  
  


Dahyun took a deep breath and pressed down on the gas slightly harder to get them home quicker. Jihyo got out before Dahyun could open the door, but before she had a chance to get her hands on her, Dahyun pinned them behind her back and pressed her against the wall. 

  
  


“You’re mine tonight.” She husked into her ear, pressing her hard cock into her ass. “I’m going to make you come until you can’t take it anymore. Even when you beg me to stop, I’m going to keep going.” 

  
  


Jihyo moaned low, humping back against her cock. “Please, mommy… I want it.” 

  
  


Dahyun pulled her away from the wall and took her to the bedroom, getting her on her knees on the floor. She pulled a rounded box out of the closet and Jihyo’s eyes widened and a small whimper fell from her lips. Without being told, she stripped down to nothing and mounted the box, hissing softly as she slid down on the insert and pressed her clit against the slightly textured surface. 

  
  


“Eager.” Dahyun stood in front of her, palming her cock. She crouched down to turn the sybian on a low setting, just letting it work Jihyo up for now. She stood back up and rid herself of her clothes, tossing them on the floor. Jihyo looked up at her and licked her lips, leaning in to try and catch the tip between her lips. Dahyun stopped her just before she could reach it. “What makes you think you’ve earned it?” 

  
  


Jihyo sat back up, looking into Dahyun’s eyes. “I only get what you give me, mommy.” 

  
  


“Good answer. Are you wanting to be a good girl now?” Dahyun stepped closed, stroking her cock slowly. 

  
  


“Yes, mommy. I’ll be good.” 

  
  


“Put your hands behind your back and don’t move them.” 

  
  


Jihyo did as she said and put her hands behind her, lacing her fingers and letting them rest on the box below her. Dahyun widened her stance and tapped her cock on the top of her breast before pushing them together and letting it slide between them. Jihyo kept her eyes on Dahyun’s face and watched her eyes roll back in pleasure as she fucked the passage she made. 

  
  


“Did you miss my tits, mommy?” Jihyo said in a low tone she knew Dahyun loved. 

  
  


“Fuck yes I did.” Dahyun’s breath started to come in short, clipped pants. 

  
  


“Do they feel good around your big cock?” 

  
  


“So good.” Dahyun whispered, pushing them tighter together, the head just barely peeking out of the top. When she started to lengthen her thrusts, Jihyo felt the temptation to dip her head and take the tip into her mouth. Just before she came, to reward Jihyo’s obedience, she pulled away from her chest and pushed her cock past her lips. Her breath caught in her throat as Jihyo bobbed eagerly on her cock, slurping as she reached the tip. Dahyun’s head tilted back as a loud moan ripped from her throat that came from deep in her chest as she came, her balls pulsing visibly. 

  
  


Jihyo moaned and took her cock deeper, swallowing her cum as it hit her tongue. It was a lot more than usual, but she loved it. She sucked up to the head once she was done and swirled her tongue around it. Dahyun grunted and had to pull back, her cock too sensitive, but still hard. 

  
  


“Good girl.” Dahyun said through her soft pants. She knelt on the floor and turned the dial on the control, hearing the hum get louder and louder. She shimmied closer on her knees and put her hands on Jihyo’s thighs, rubbing them slowly. Dahyun knew this was something pretty intense after not coming for four days and wanted to be close by in case she needed anything, even after telling her it was a punishment. 

  
  


“M-Mommy,” Jihyo couldn’t keep her hips still, riding the insert and rubbing her clit against the surface. “Can I come? I’m so close already.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed, pressing a few kisses to her neck and collarbone. “Come for mommy, baby girl.” 

  
  


Jihyo let out a high pitched whine as she let her body fall over the edge after being given permission. She rested her head on Dahyun’s shoulder since she was close, her whole body shaking. Her breathing picked up as Dahyun turned the dial higher. 

  
  


“Oh. Oh God,” she dug her nails into the soft leather of the box behind her, her eyes squeezing shut. Dahyun stood to grab a bottle of lube and when she came back, found Jihyo leaning forward with her hands still behind her, not able to stay upright anymore. She helped her up and let her rest her weight on her. 

  
  


“I’ve got you, baby girl.” 

  
  


Jihyo groaned, latching onto her neck and sucking lightly. “Again… Please?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, spreading a bit of the lube on her fingers. “Yes.” 

  
  


Jihyo bit down on the top of her shoulder when another, more intense orgasm hit her. Her thighs trembled and shook, her knees closing in around the box. Dahyun peppered the top of her shoulder with kisses as she teased her asshole with her fingers before slipping one inside to begin prepping her. A low moan in her ear told her she could keep going. Once she was able to comfortably fit two fingers inside her, she pumped them at a steady pace. 

  
  


“I want one more from you, baby.” Dahyun moved slightly closer, hissing when her cock rested on the box, sending the strong vibration through her shaft. She tugged her hips back and connected their lips in a deep kiss. 

  
  


Jihyo nodded, kissing her back until she found it too hard to breathe and panted, resting their foreheads together. “More…” 

  
  


Dahyun reached over and turned the dial all the way up, putting one hand on her hips to guide them back and forth, making sure her clit was grinding against it perfectly. Jihyo’s whole body jerked then, sending her headlong into her third orgasm. She lifted up onto her knees, making the insert fall out of her as she squirted all over the toy, a loud moan filling the room. Dahyun watched her, her cock jumping and twitching at the sight of her mouth open and the tendons standing out on her neck as she cried out. 

  
  


She moved around to the back and helped Jihyo back onto the insert with a bit of effort since she was so sensitive. Dahyun quickly spread lube on her cock then replaced her fingers with her cock, moaning low when she felt the insert vibrating against the underside of her cock. It made her hips take off, pounding into Jihyo’s ass. 

  
  


Jihyo brought her hands around to the front to brace herself, the feeling of Dahyun fucking her starting to make her body go limp. Dahyun wrapped her arms tight around her waist to keep her upright as she fucked into her hard and fast, already feeling her balls tense. Jihyo’s tight walls combined with the vibration hurtling her to the edge. Jihyo leaned forward even more, digging her nails into the carpet. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Jihyo wailed, pulling away from the box again, squirting a second time, her head pressing against her forearms. Her thighs closed as Dahyun chased after her, still thrusting. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

  
  


Dahyun let out a string of loud groans as she came inside her, humping against her ass. She put her hands on the floor as she rode out her orgasm, panting heavily. Once she’d caught her breath, she reached back to turn the toy off. Dahyun pulled out of Jihyo carefully and picked her up, carrying her to lay on the bed. 

  
  


Jihyo’s eyes were closed as she looked her over, rubbing her lower stomach. 

  
  


“Talk to me, sweetheart.” Dahyun said gently, moving her hand up to cup her cheek. 

  
  


“Mmmm,” Jihyo hummed, opening her eyes to look at Dahyun. “Sore.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned in and kissed her gently. “Let me clean up and I’ll come hold you, okay?” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded, turning her head to kiss her palm. Dahyun rushed to clean up the mess they made, not worrying about putting anything on to cover herself. Once she was done, she got into bed with Jihyo and pulled her close, feeling her nuzzle into her neck. She rubbed her back, side, and hip. 

  
  


“Was it too much?” 

  
  


Jihyo shook her head, hooking her leg over her hip to press their bodies together. “It was perfect.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed her forehead. “I love you.” 

  
  


Jihyo tilted her head up and caught her lips. “I love you, too.” 

  
  


Dahyun stole one more kiss from her. “Do you need anything?” 

  
  


“Maybe some water in a little while, but I just want to hold you for now.” 

  
  


“You got it.” 

  
  


Jihyo tightened her hold on Dahyun and took a few deep breaths. “I don’t think I’ve done that twice in a row.” 

  
  


“I think it’s only been once.” Dahyun ran her fingers through her hair, gently scratching her scalp. “We stop after one usually.” 

  
  


“You’re right. It was intense.” 

  
  


“Hot, though.” 

  
  


Jihyo giggled softly. “You were hot. Fucking me like that and not letting up.” 

  
  


“Well, it was supposed to be a punishment.” She teased. 

  
  


“True.” Jihyo looked into her eyes. “No more waiting four days. That’s too much.” 

  
  


“Yes, ma’am.” Dahyun pecked her lips. “One at the most.” 

  
  


Jihyo pouted. “One?” 

  
  


“Some days we can’t. Either you’re busy or I am.” 

  
  


“True.” Jihyo rested her head back down. “I suppose that’s okay.” 

  
  


Dahyun chuckled. “We make up for it, though, don’t we?” 

  
  


“We do.” Jihyo reached down and traced random shapes on her hip. “I got to come more than you, though.” She lifted her eyes to Dahyun’s. “Two more before we’re even for four days…” 

  
  


Dahyun met Jihyo’s gaze. “We both know you can’t come anymore, and if I start fucking you, I’m going to want you to come because that’s not fair to me.” 

  
  


Jihyo hummed, reaching down to wrap her fingers around her thick cock. “Not if I suck you off.” 

  
  


Dahyun hardened quickly in her hand. “Jihyo…” 

  
  


“Dahyun.” Jihyo pushed Dahyun onto her back and moved to lay on her stomach between her legs, dragging her tongue up the underside of her shaft before wrapping her lips around the tip. 

  
  


Dahyun groaned and let her body relax into the bed as Jihyo sucked her cock, her shaft pulsing each time the tip tapped the back of her throat. Her hips started to move with her, thrusting up as she came down. It didn’t take much for her to be on edge, precum leaking steadily onto her tongue. 

  
  


“Coming,” she said through a moan right as she fell apart, her hips bucking hard into Jihyo’s mouth. 

  
  


Jihyo gripped the base as suckled on the tip, letting her cum gather on her tongue. She pulled back with a soft pop and showed off the load to Dahyun before swallowing and latching back onto the tip. Dahyun’s body jerked at the feeling. She was expecting Jihyo to keep going but when she climbed up her body and sank her pussy down on her cock, her eyes shot open at the feeling. 

  
  


“Ji, baby,” she started, but was cut off by lips on her, kissing her passionately. 

  
  


Jihyo cupped her cheeks and slowly rode her. She deepened the kiss, putting every bit of emotion she felt for Dahyun into it. Dahyun wrapped her arms around Jihyo and met her thrusts, making sure to keep it slow and deep. They weren’t in a rush. Jihyo pressed their chests together, letting only her hips do the work. Her fingers brushed against Dahyun’s cheeks as she looked into her eyes, breath tickling her lips. 

  
  


“I love you, Dahyun.” Jihyo whispered. 

  
  


Dahyun brought her hands up and took Jihyo’s, lacing their fingers and guiding them above her head so their bodies were flush together and their lips brushed as she spoke. 

  
  


“I love you, too, Jihyo.” 

  
  


Jihyo closed the gap and kissed her. Dahyun kissed her back, her hips speeding up slightly before coming, breaking the kiss to moan softly. She tightened her fingers around Jihyo's and turned them onto their sides, bringing their arms down. Jihyo reconnected their lips to keep it going, humming as Dahyun gripped her thigh to hook it over her hip so she could stay inside her. 

  
  


Around ten minutes passed before they parted, Jihyo running her thumb along Dahyun’s cheek. 

  
  


“We really are a mess after four days, aren’t we?” Dahyun whispered. 

  
  


“We are.” Jihyo laughed.

  
  


“I’ll just have to get a bigger hotel room.” 

  
  


“Baby, you get the biggest one anyway.” 

  
  


“True. But I’d have to share that big bed.” She sighed playfully. 

  
  


“I sleep on top of you. There’s nothing to share.” 

  
  


“I’m kidding.” Dahyun pulled the blankets over them. 

  
  


“Uh huh.” Jihyo cuddled deeper into her chest. “Wanna go out for breakfast in the morning?” 

  
  


“Sure. No footsie.” 

  
  


“No, because I’ll get mine before we go.” Jihyo kissed her with a grin. 

  
  


“Of course you will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
